The Casting Couch
by sevenateninetoo
Summary: Tegan wants to make a video. Tegan and Sara. Quincest.


Tegan's P.O.V.

Today is the day I'm about to do something completely insane.

However I don't plan to ever do it again, just this once. I want to know how it feels like. I want to be watched. I want to bring pleasure. I arrive at my destination and enter the building. I walk up to the front desk, feeling nervous butterflies in my stomach.

„Hello?" The lady behind the table looks up at me.

„Hi. You here for an appointment?" She winks at me. I chuckle.

„If you can call it so." She laughs and asks for my name. „Ryan Smith. I'm supposed to meet…uhh…Keirsten Mason?" The woman nods and hands me some papers. „Here's your contract, you can go over it with Mrs. Mason before you start. The room is 201, good luck!" I thank her and enter the elevator. I can't believe I'm finally here, finally accepting my craziest dream. I reach room 201, knock and wait.

„Come in!" I hear a female voice say. I open the door and freeze.

The woman sitting behind the desk looks up at me and also freezes.

„Tegan!"

„Sara?" She stands up, shocked.

„How did you find me?" I stare at her, confused.

„So this is what you really do? I thought you were a secretary!" She looks down at her feet.

„Yeah. I lied to everyone, I thought people would be disappointed in me if they found out. Hence the fake name." Sara looks back at me and waits for me to say something.

„Uh, it's…okay? It's your own decision." She smiles and checks her watch.

„I'm glad you understand. Look, I'd really like to talk to you but I have an appointment, so…" She holds the door open for me and I'm about to leave when I realize something. Why was I here again? Shit. I don't know how to explain this to her.

„Uhh, about that," Now it's my turn to look down „I'm…I'm Ryan." She gasps.

„What?" I close the door and sit down on the leather couch across her desk and the camera.

„I'm sorry Sara, I just wanted to know what it would feel like, to be in such video. To be bad for once in my life." She seems nervous and shocked.

„Tegan, this is really bad, do you plan on keep doing this?" I shake my head.

„No, just once. And you're really not the right person to judge me, look what you do." She sighs. „I know, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. People are going to see your face." I nod. „I can change my looks, that's not a big deal. Besides, mom doesn't look at sites like this." She laughs „Bruce might." I can help but laugh, too. „Come on now." She sits on her desk and suddenly turns serious. „So…you still want to do this?" I get up.

„Certainly, but I'd rather find another cameraman." I let out a nervous laugh.

„Sorry to inform you but my boss will be mad if he doesn't get the video today and I'm the only one working today, so…" Does that mean…I panic.

„Oh my God, Sara! Absolutely not! No, there's no way I'm doing this with you here!" She stops me from leaving.

„Listen, I'm going to see the tape anyway, I edit all of them." She tries to calm me but I only panic more at the thought that she's still going to see it . „Besides," Sara continues „It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Okay, we were 5, but your body is still the same. Just…Let's get it over with. It will be our litte secret, yeah?" I'm still uncertain about this but I give in.

„Ah, what the hell, it's just flesh." I say and shake her hand. She smirks and locks the door.

„Well, are you okay with the contract?" I look at it and nod.

„Great. Sign it, I'll set up the camera." After everything is ready, Sara explains to me that she has to ask me a few questions. She also adds that I have to act very flirty. That means I have to flirt with my sister while masturbating on camera. How wonderful… She tells me to sit down in the middle of the couch and just feel relaxed. „Okay, ready?" I nod. „Aaaand here we go!" She presses the record button on the camera and zooms in.

„Hi." I try to flash a smile.

„Hi, tell us your name, gorgeous." Sara says in a sexy voice and it sends shivers down my spine.

„Ryan." I answer.

„How old are you?" I decide to lie about my age.

„19." I say and look at Sara instead of the camera lens. She smiles at my lie and winks.

„Great, let's see that beautiful body of yours." I reach my slightly shaking hands to the hem of my T-shirt and lift it over my head.

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

Tegan removes her shirt and I stop breathing. Her body looks amazing. While she removes her clothes, I ask her a few more random questions. She flirts back at me perfectly and I'm surprised. She really is good at this. I forget that it's my own twin sitting across me with only her panties on, and start to get sick pleasure out of this. „Alright, Ryan, could you bend over for me and take off your panties?" She swallows nervously but says

„Sure" and stands up. She kneels on the couch, her bum pushed forward. I feel myself getting wetter. Tegan slides her underwear off her perfect, pleasantly fleshy ass and tosses them to the floor. I zoom in on her wet, shaved folds and I forget all of my sisterly feelings. I can't believe I never noticed how insanely hot my twin is. All I want to do now, is to join her on the couch and run my tongue over her slippery lips. „Mm, spread yourself." I command and she obeys.

„Beautiful," I try to keep my voice from shaking. „Sit back down and touch yourself." She turns around, not looking at me, and spreads her legs. She starts to run her hands from her breasts down to her thighs, then back up to her breasts to knead them and pinch her nipples. I hold back my moans and give her another command. „Rub your clit, honey." She collects her juices with two fingers and returns to her clit, rubbing it in circles.

„Moan for me, Ryan." She closes her eyes and does so, louder than I expected. I zoom in and move from her pussy up to her face, her head is thrown back in pleasure. She's doing so well even though it's me who is recording her most intimate moment. She is better than the girls I've seen before.

„Enter yourself." Tegan opens her eyes and looks at me. All I can see is lust and I know she is alright with the situation. I shift my gaze and camera's focus back at her cunt, not wanting to miss what is about to happen. She presses one finger in at first, the other one joining quickly. She begins pumping her digits in and out of her tight core and I can smell her sweet scent. She moans loudly and her free hand plays with one of her breasts.

„Faster." I say, almost moaning the word. She starts to move faster and her pumping makes a perfect, slippery noise. Soon she's close to the edge, squirming and arching, her nude body presented in front of me.

„Cum for me, Ryan." I tell her and she does, with the loudest moan I've ever heard. Her fingers are still knuckle deep in her pussy and my mouth waters just by looking at her fluid glistening on her fingers. I let her rest for a couple of seconds, but I'm not done with her yet. „Now, could you bend over one more time and show us all of you?" She turns around and spreads her folds. I zoom in, wanting to show the viewers her juices that are running down her thighs. She sits back down and I end the video quickly.

„Thank you, Ryan, it has been a pleasure." She smirks at me.

„No, thank you." I stop filming only to press record again, for the tape I'm planning to share with only her.

* * *

Tegan's P.O.V.

Sara presses the record button again and gets up.

I don't know what's about to happen but whatever it is, I want it. Even though my sister was watching me the whole time, I didn't feel awkward at all. In fact, it turned me on even more when I looked into Sara's eyes, seeing her lust. She reaches the couch and sits down next to me. I smile at her and we both lean in at the same time. Identical lips meet and I moan in her mouth. I throw her down on the couch and climb on top of her. Sara wraps her arms around my naked waist and pulls my hips down harder to hers. I feel something that shouldn't be there and grin at her.

„You planned to fuck that Ryan chick?" She laughs and rolls us over.

„Not really, but I'm about to." I kiss down her neck and help her remove her clothes. She reveals her fairly sized strap on and I lick my lips, spreading my legs. She places my right leg over the back of the couch and guides the tip of the phallus to my opening. I'm still a bit sensitive but the opportunity is too good to pass up. She slowly slides the cock into me and after I get used to the size stretching me, she starts thrusting fast and hard. I hold on to the end of the couch and raise my pelvis up, trying to get more of her inside me. Sara grabs my hips and pulls me to her front so the thick cock is almost fully buried inside my pulsing walls. I scream out in pleasure and she starts to move even faster. Our panting and moaning fills the room and we're both about to cum. She pulls my knees over her arms and holds onto the tops of my thighs as she pumps in and out of me, my bum in the air. Somehow she manages to go even deeper, hitting all the right spots. The base of the strap on puts the perfect amount of pressure on her clit and we both scream out eachother's names as we cum at the same time. I've never felt like this before. It's like Sara and I really are in sync. She collapses on top of me and I wrap my arms around her. When we can breathe again, she raises her head from my chest and kisses me deeply.

„You'd be the best porn star ever." She says and we both giggle.

„I need a copy of that tape," I look at the camera and then back at her. „And Mrs. Mason to come visit me tonight. We have some catching up to do." She pecks me on the lips and grins. „Indeed."


End file.
